


Simple Touch

by theseaward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trans Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseaward/pseuds/theseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fucks Derek and it's awesome. Also Stiles is trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=1006377#t1006377) on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _Just want a fic with Stiles pegging Derek. Derek prefers to bottom and Stiles loves topping and being able to be different sizes any time he wants. Derek loves it to._  
>  any other kinks the author wants to add would be welcome! (especially if it involved more toys)  
> but please no het!sex, (Stiles is a guy and feels uncomfortable if the sex isn't anal)
> 
>  
> 
> This fic operates under the assumption that Stiles has been on hormones long enough for his appearance to be canon compliant. I tried to use pretty neutral words when talking about his anatomy, but I do refer to his clit, because I don't like any of the alternatives I've found for it. There's a blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of Stiles experiencing body dysphoria. Let me know if you feel that there's anything I should warn for.
> 
> Unbeta-ed (un-betaed?) and written almost entirely on my phone, so please feel free to point out any typos or weird autocorrect mistakes! Also [this](http://img.diytrade.com/cdimg/928015/9090976/0/1242813867/bullet_vibrator.jpg) is a bullet vibe.

"So what'll it be tonight?" Stiles asks. His back is turned to Derek as he paws through their box of toys, and Derek takes a moment to admire the view - Stiles's broad, mole-speckled shoulders, his slim waist, the strong, lean thighs that disappear underneath the edges of his Adventure Time boxers. 

"Small? Medium? Large?" Stiles continues. He makes a triumphant noise as he unearths his favorite strap-on harness from the box. "Vibrator? No vibrator?"

Derek hums thoughtfully and trails a hand idly down his chest. "I don't know."

Stiles strips off his boxers and swaps his packer harness for the strap-on harness with practiced efficiency. Derek's cock twitches. He has a kind of Pavlovian reaction to watching Stiles change - Stiles plus harness equals boner time, basically. Stiles rings Derek's bell, Derek salivates, it's all very primal.

"Decision time, big guy. _Andalé_." Stiles is pretending to be impatient, but it's hard to take him seriously when he's standing there naked, with a dildo in each hand.

Derek grins. "You pick."

"Typical," Stiles grouses, turning around again to make a selection. "Making me do all the work."

Derek doesn't bother responding, just wiggles out of his boxer briefs, and gives his hardening cock a quick tug.

Stiles tosses a bottle of lube and a small bullet vibrator onto the bed, and then catapults himself after them, landing next to Derek with a soft "Oof!" He's got a dildo behind his back, but Derek can't see which one it is, and before he can catch a glimpse, Stiles is leaning in to kiss him and throwing a leg over Derek's to trap him underneath. His tongue slides into Derek's mouth, hot and slick, and Derek totally forgets about the dildo.

"You took off your underwear," Stiles murmurs as he pulls away, leaning back just enough to allow Derek access to the pale, slender column of his neck.

"Yeah," Derek says. He presses little kisses down Stiles's throat.

"How did you even... I swear, I turn around for one second and you're already naked. How? It's not like I have a problem with you being naked - trust me, I have no issues with that - it's just that it happens so _fast_. Is that like an innate skill, or do you practice - "

Derek senses that Stiles is gearing up for a lengthy tangent, so he gives in to the impulse to growl and nip at Stiles's jaw, before capturing his lips in another kiss. Stiles makes an indignant noise at the interruption, but his protests die off when Derek deepens the kiss and lets his hand wander down Stiles's torso. When he reaches the warmth between Stiles's legs, he cups his palm and presses down.

Stiles inhales sharply, and cants his hips forward. 

"Okay - that's - more of that," he says, barely breaking away from the kiss to make his demand before his mouth is on Derek's again.

Derek obediently rocks his palm back and forth against Stiles's mound, rubbing and squeezing gently, slowly increasing the pressure as Stiles hums approvingly. He's moving his hands over Derek's body with a restless, teasing energy. He brushes his thumbs over Derek's nipples, ruffles the coarse hairs on Derek's belly, traces the dips and swells of Derek's muscles. Derek can feel his skin coming alive with arousal, and he can't hold back a moan when Stiles finally wraps his hand around Derek's cock.

They've been together long enough that Stiles knows exactly how Derek likes to be touched, knows exactly what's going to get Derek the hardest the fastest, and from the pace Stiles is setting, he's not messing around tonight. Derek lets his legs fall open a little more to give Stiles easier access. Before long, his cock is leaking against his thigh, and he's barely able to keep from thrusting into Stiles's grip.

"You should definitely fuck me now," Derek says, trying to catch his breath.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Stiles says, and Derek is pleased to hear that Stiles is a little breathless too.

Then Stiles is sitting up, scooting back on the bed to grab the dildo he'd picked, and strapping it into his harness. It's one of Derek's favorites: a dark purple silicone cock, on the thick side, but not especially long, and with a flared head that transitions smoothly into the shaft. It's not realistic at all, but it definitely gets the job done. Better yet, there's an opening at the base for a vibrating bullet.

Stiles quirks an eyebrow at Derek, and he realizes that he's just staring at Stiles with his mouth open.

"See something you like?" Stiles teases.

Derek rolls his eyes and pushes a pillow out of the way to get onto his hands and knees. "Maybe," he says. Not his best comeback, but whatever, all his blood is in his dick, and he's about to get fucked. He's got more important things to be thinking about. "Are we gonna do this, or what?"

"So bossy," Stiles says.

But it's fine, because Derek can hear him popping open the cap of the lube, and a moment later he feels a cool trickle of liquid down the crack of his ass. He squirms at the sensation.

"Don't worry, princess, it'll warm up," Stiles says.

"How about I pour cold lube all over your butt, and we'll see how you like it," Derek retorts.

Stiles hums. "Maybe later."

He traces a slick finger around Derek's hole, gathering the lube and spreading it around. Derek's breath catches. Stiles continues to rub gently at the sensitive skin around his entrance until Derek feels just about ready to push Stiles away and use his own goddamn fingers. When Stiles finally slides his finger in, it's happens so smoothly that it takes Derek by surprise. Fuck, Stiles is good at this.

"Okay?" Stiles asks. He won't move until Derek nods, because Stiles is a kind and considerate boyfriend, and he wants Derek to have a comfortable and pleasurable experience. But Derek is not exactly a newcomer in this area, and right now he wants Stiles _inside_ him already. He nods so hard he feels like his head is going to fall off.

Stiles laughs. That fucker. Derek opens his mouth to say something scathing, except now Stiles is rubbing a second finger around Derek's rim, teasing at the skin where his first finger is pushed into Derek's body, and all Derek's attention snaps there instead. The second finger provides just a little bit of stretch when Stiles presses it inside, and he pauses again while Derek adjusts. When Derek gives him the okay, Stiles pushes in further, twisting his fingers as he goes in a move that sends a shock of pleasure straight to Derek's cock. Before long he's relaxed enough that Stiles's fingers slide in and out with barely any resistance at all. 

When Stiles adds a third finger, it feels so good that Derek groans and lets his head drop down onto the mattress. Sometimes he gets a little embarrassed by how vulnerable this makes him. Being bent over for Stiles, being exposed like this... it's not that he doesn't trust Stiles - he probably trusts Stiles more than anyone in the world - but sometimes there's this needy, desperate side of Derek that comes out, and he's not sure if he'll ever lose the shame he feels for letting someone else be in control, for _wanting_ someone else to be in control. 

Stiles is steadily working his fingers in Derek's ass, brushing up against Derek's prostate only enough to keep Derek on edge, to keep him waiting for it, aching for it, and Derek fights between his desire to beg Stiles for more, and his impulse to just fuck himself back on Stiles's fingers and take what he wants.

"I could do this all night," Stiles says. His tone isn't mocking. If anything, he sounds kind of reverent, like he really does love fingering Derek enough to do it all night. Derek blushes. 

"It would be hell on my carpal tunnel syndrome, but you're totally worth it." Stiles pulls his fingers out. " I mean, come on - dat ass, am I right?"

Derek thumps his head against the mattress a few times. How did he end up with someone so simultaneously charming and obnoxious?

"I hate you," he says. Of course, they both understand what he really means when he says that.

"I know," Stiles says, and presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder blade.

A moment later, he feels the blunt head of the dildo at his entrance. It's warm from being close to Stiles's skin, and Derek moans quietly as Stiles presses in. He so ready for this. Stiles slides in halfway, then waits as Derek adjusts to the increased girth, and then pushes in until his thighs meet Derek's.

"Fuck," Stiles breathes. 

Derek clenches experimentally around Stiles's cock, feeling how it fills the space inside him, makes room for itself in his body. God, why is that so _fucking good_?

"You just gonna wait there all night, Stilinski?"

"Fuck off," Stiles says, and punctuates it by rocking forward, pressing the dildo impossibly deeper. "How about that?"

"Better," Derek gasps. 

Stiles pulls out just an inch and then works it back in, fucking Derek in slow, shallow thrusts. He puts his hands on Derek's hips, using them to set the pace, guiding Derek's rhythm until they're moving in tandem. Derek thinks he could lose himself in this forever, in the soothing slide and tug of Stiles's cock inside him. He feels his body relaxing, opening even more for Stiles, until their thighs are meeting with every thrust.

Derek knows that this probably isn't as physically pleasurable for Stiles as it is for him, but Stiles has assured him time and time again that seeing Derek bent over for him, watching his cock move in and out of Derek, making Derek feel good, that's what gets him going. And if the way he's breathing behind Derek is anything to go by, he's telling the truth. 

Stiles's thrusts are getting erratic, and he's making those sounds that drive Derek wild - broken moans that sound like they're being forced out of him with every thrust.

"Vibrator?" Derek asks. His own voice sounds pretty wrecked.

"Yeah - yeah, just a second."

Stiles pulls out, and Derek sighs with disappointment, clenching around nothing. His cock is bobbing between his thighs, a long strand of precome dangling from the tip. He's about to reach back and grab himself just to get some kind of sensation when he hears the telltale buzz of the vibrator.

Stiles gasps. "Too strong!" The buzz quiets down. "Okay, better. Ready?"

"Yes," Derek says impatiently, wiggling his butt at Stiles.

Stiles swats his ass lightly, and then positions himself at Derek's entrance. He just touches his cock to Derek's rim at first, letting the vibrations send a shiver of pleasure down Derek's spine. Then he eases in the tip. Derek grits his teeth to keep from pushing back and taking Stiles in all at once. Instead, he lets Stiles control the pace, and Stiles is a fucking goddamn tease, so Stiles takes his sweet goddamn time. He must spend a full minute sliding in before he's fully seated. Derek's whole body is pulsing with sensation.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Derek says. He lets his head drop, shifting his weight forward so that he can push back against Stiles's cock.

Stiles doesn't respond, just chokes out a breathless curse, and starts fucking Derek in earnest.

Every stroke is like fire under Derek's skin. The vibrations rattle through him, lighting sparks in every nerve. Stiles's pace is ruthless, withdrawing and returning again before Derek even has time to register the sensation.

"Jesus Christ," Derek gasps, "if you keep this up I'm not going to last long."

"I thought that was the point," Stiles says, and Derek could swear Stiles starts fucking him harder.

"It's not a race," Derek grits out.

Stiles bends over, not even missing a stroke, and brackets Derek's arms with his own. "You're really gonna start a fight with me because I like making you come?" He presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder blade, and follows it with a gentle scrape of his teeth.

The little sting of it is tantalizing, just a hint of pain to balance out the overwhelming pleasure. Derek arches his back with an encouraging moan, too turned on to ask with words.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Stiles leans in and fixes his jaw to the swell of Derek's shoulder.

Derek fucks himself back on Stiles's cock, angling his hips so the dildo slides against his prostate with unrelenting accuracy. Each spasm of his hole drives him closer to the edge. He feels his balls start to tighten.

Stiles moves his mouth from Derek's shoulder to his neck, and sucks a bruise into the skin at Derek's nape. The mark will fade in seconds, but it still throbs in a way that Derek feels right down to his core.

He's so close, so fucking close, and he's pretty sure that he's going to have an aneurysm if he doesn't get a hand on his cock right now. He reaches back and wraps his thumb and forefinger around his shaft. Each thrust pushes him forward into the tight circle of his fingers, rolling his foreskin over the slippery head of his cock. A few more strokes, and he's done for. His orgasm hits him like a blow to the chest, and all he can do is hold on for the ride as Stiles fucks the come out of him.

His climax leaves him panting and totally spent. He sags forward and moans with relief as Stiles pulls the still-vibrating dildo out of him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Stiles says.

As soon as Derek can speak, he will agree with Stiles, but for the moment all he can do is lower his shaky limbs to the mattress and try to remember how words work.

Once his brain comes back online, he hears the sound of the bullet vibrating, and he rolls over to look at Stiles, who's kneeling on the bed next to him.

The dildo and harness have been tossed aside, and Stiles has the vibrator pressed between his legs. He's working it up and down over the swollen nub of his clit, his other hand clenching around the sheets in a fist.

"So fucking hot," he gasps, leveling Derek with a heavy-lidded gaze.

Derek belly crawls forward until he can put his hands on Stiles, sliding his fingers up Stiles's legs until they're pressed into the crease of his thighs. He wants to replace the bullet with his tongue, wants lap at the slick folds of Stiles's flesh, wants to put his mouth around Stiles's clit and work it over until he can feel it pulse between his lips.

But Stiles has days where that's okay and days where that's not okay, so Derek just watches the blur of Stiles's hand, and presses kisses up the insides of Stiles's legs.

"C'mere," Stiles says, tangling his fingers through Derek's hair and tugging until Derek sits up. "Kiss me."

Derek complies enthusiastically, capturing Stiles's mouth with his own. When they pull apart, they're both breathless. Stiles rests his forehead against Derek's. He has a death grip on Derek's shoulder, and he's using it as leverage to work his hand faster, letting Derek support his weight.

He's chanting curses mixed with Derek's name, but when he comes, he goes completely silent. His face is locked in an expression of pure ecstasy: eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed, mouth open in a wordless shout. He's the most beautiful thing Derek has ever seen.

Stiles comes down slowly. Little ripples of pleasure seem to shudder through him even as his breathing starts to even out.

"Good?" Derek asks.

Stiles gives him a beatific smile and makes a noise like a dying lawnmower before he slumps forward, and face-plants into Derek's chest. Derek chooses to interpret as a good thing.

The vibrator is buzzing forlornly on the bedspread, so Derek reaches over and shuts it off. He absently reminds himself that they ought to get some rechargeable batteries, because they're going through them at a remarkable rate. It might also be time to prune down the toy collection, if he's being honest.

But not now. Right now, he's going to haul his lazy boyfriend out of bed, change the sheets, and brush his teeth. Then he can give Stiles some minty kisses, and they can settle back in for some quality spooning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://friendslap.tumblr.com)!


End file.
